Knight in midnight armor
by dragonheart967
Summary: And after months of inactivity, I am back. A little one-shot I've had in my head for some time that involves Erdi. And if you're gonna review, review like a pro, not with 3 words. I NEED CRITIQUE PEOPLE!


**Well, this sure has been quite a bit of time. Just thought I might try my hand at a Skyrim one-shot. I thought I could put a really badass concept into this VERY large bucket of ideas. Even got ideas for a Skyrim Cross-over. Hopefully, this'll also get me in the mood for writing more often and for me to update some of my stories.**

**Honest and critical reviews are encouraged, none of that good job wish wash. Give your thoughts, tell me what you liked, what you disliked, what I could improve, what I should try. I also encourage new readers to try out some of my other fics, if they catch your tastes.**

**So for this story, I wanted to give Erdi, a not so important NPC in the game, have some purpose. She gives that damsel in distress feel, always waiting for a knight in shining armor. Boy, do I have just the guy for her. I've yet to see a single fic that stared her, but whatever. I like to make one of a kind things.**

**XxStoryStartxX**

There are many things one can hear in the lands of Skyrim, whether it be one the roads, or within the Holds. If one could listen past the howls of the winds, they could hear the many dangers that could accompany it. The songs of nature varied from the howls of wolves and the roars of bears, to the scurrying of rabbits and foxes. The sway of the trees, and the symphonies of elk, the wilds of Skyrim were wonders to behold.

Though, not all things that could be heard were of nature or held the holiness of the Divines. Upon a lonely road paved of dirt and stone, the falling sun blessing the sky with an orange hew, an echo rang through the trees, a piercing roar that could be heard throughout the lands. The roar was unheard of for centuries, forgotten in the myths, but has been present for months now.

Another roar echoed, a shadow passing along the road. Power was carried within the cry, an ancient power that no mortal could ever hope to face. Soon after the creature roared the second time, small footfalls could be heard. Panicked and quick, the creatures prey ran along the road.

"No...no...no," was all the Nord could say as she ran, the hunter behind her. She could not think, was no need to think, terrified of the being chasing her, the creature that has destroyed villages and fears nothing.

The flap of wings could be heard, growing louder, getting closer. An odd sound rumbled, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She stumbled on her feet and tripped.

As she met the ground, the air rippled above her as the creature flew over her, the sound of a snapping maw soon after. Staying down for an instant, the thought of her nearly dieing never registered to her, she pushed her form up from the ground and ran, once again.

Another roar rang through the path as the creature circled again, anger present within it's shout.

_'Where is it?'_

She should be close by now. She had left Dragon Bridge well before the winged beast had found her, and she should be close in sight of the towers of Solitude.

The sound of wings again, she looks up, the beast flying even with the road, well above her, hearing it's head back.

_'No!'_

She could not move, walls of stone to her left, cliffs to her right, she could not move out of the narrow passage.

Bringing it's head forth, the beast spewed a wave of flames, scorching the road, as it neared her.

Panicked, she jumped to her left, forcing her body as close to the stone as possible. The flames flew past, spreading out once they touched the form of stone and dirt. They licked at her dress, lighting the skirt aflame.

Quickly, she patted at the burning fire. Her hands burned at every pat, but she would have to bare it, lest the flames consumed her whole.

At long last, the fires were out, her skirt in tatters, her hands stinging with burns, the roads still surrounded by flames, trapping her to the rock.

But she was still alive.

As she looked to the road, the fires slowly dying out, she prayed that she would be saved. She has fought hard enough, but she was no warrior, she did not have the ability to fight a dragon.

A string of hope came.

Perhaps this is when her knight will come. Her knight in shining armor, the hero that will come rescue her.

She knew better than to keep that dream, to believe that such a fantasy would ever come true.

But all she had was hope, to leave the life she had.

To keep the life she had.

The flames had died, and she ran. The sun had fallen behind the mountains now, the orange hew crowning over, but quickly falling. She had little light left, soon after with it gone, should would be without sight, lost.

Hope seeped into her form once again, as she rounded a pass. With the little light she had, she saw a split in the path. Her legs carrying faster, carrying her up a familiar hill.

Taking the right, the road took her between risen earth.

She was close. Clearing the small hill, a tear fell at the sight as she paused in her run.

The light within one of the towers of Solitude. She was safe, at last.

She picked up a jog, slowly picking it up to a sprint, a final sprint for home.

She was swiftly cut short, however, as a blur smashed into the ground before her, a cloud of dirt sprung up from the force, and a force which promptly forced her on her back.

Dazed, she looked up, and before her, was the beast that was after her soul. Wings tucked under it's arms, head lowered to stare at her at eye level, reaching closer to her.

She was frozen, couldn't move. Her muscles betrayed her as she begged them to move, to allow her to flee. She was so close, so close to home, so close to safety.

The dragon before her let loose a low growl, pleased with the thought that he had finally caught his tricky prey.

Erdi was scared. She knew this was the end, that she would die here, and no one would know.

She found that her knight would never come. Deep down, she knew, that he would never come.

She just hoped he would come.

The dragon opened it's mouth, and lurched forward.

An arrow struck the beast within it's mouth, the dragon reeling it's head back in pain.

Two more struck along it's elongated neck., forcing the dragon to take some steps back, it's head down and looking for the attacker.

Erdi, watched as the dragon was halted, and forced back. Regaining control of her body, she stood up and backed away, climbing up a small hill on the side of the road. Looking down the road where she came, she saw her savior.

A person, with the blackest armor she has ever seen, was firing arrows at the dragon from a bow that was very much the same color as he. He rode atop a steed with red eyes and body of shadows, both bleeding into the darkness surrounding them, rushing towards the dragon.

The dragon saw his foe, and Erdi heard it mutter something, before letting out a breath of flames that roared towards her savior.

The warrior veered his steed to the left, making it ride up the left of the split path. The warrior, however, jumped off his steed as the flames missed, rushing towards the beats that was charging as well.

Placing his bow within his quiver, he drew forth two blades. As he ran past her, she could see her warrior. The armor he wore was not of ebony, or of any metal, but rather of what looked to be leather. A cape bellowed behind his form as it met a hood, which hid his face, all covered in some intricate designs. The armor itself was darker than any ebony she had ever seen, Though one of his weapons was an ebony sword, the long thin blade daunting in itself, but the weapon the warrior held in his right was just as dark as his armor. A double bladed sword, long and wide, with a magnificent guard.

When the warrior closed in, the dragon lurched it's head, attempting to devour his prey.

The shadow was fast, dropping below the dragons maw, and swinging his blades forth to slice the soft scales. Flinching back from the counter, the warrior moved under the chest of the behemoth.

"**SU-GRAH-DUN!"**

The being shouted, and let loose with his blades. They were a blur, moving incredibly fast, faster than Erdi could ever hope to follow. The warrior would slice everything he could, from the legs to the underbelly of the beast, the dragon could only roar in pain.

Bring his head down to pear under itself, the dragon quickly let out a bought of flames upon it's opponent. The shadow was faster, rolling out from under the dragon, and jumped upon it's back, slicing at the thick scales.

Angered, the dragon shook it's body, trying to through off it's annoyance. The shadow held on, keeping it's balance. Tilting it's head back to pear at the mortal, and the mortal staring right back, the shadow ran up the dragon's neck. Trying once more to through it's opponent off, the dragon threw it's head back.

The shadow felt the movement, and jumped. Spinning, his body was parallel to the ground, arms out, looking down at the dragon, and the dragon looking up to him. Swinging his swords into a reverse grip, he brought them over his head as he started to fall. As he neared the dragons head, he brought them down.

The force brought the man and dragon all to the ground, unsettling dirt and forming a small cloud, no higher than the mans waist. The blades have sunk into the beasts head, above it's eyes. The man and dragon stared for it's final moments, the fire it's it's eyes slowly dieing out, before a final breath was released.

For a moment, the man did nothing. Erdi, looked on, awed by the strength of the man before her. Her legs have long failed her, and she lay on her legs. Finally, he tore his blades from the dragon's head, spun them in his hands, and sheathing them. Turning wound to face her, cape waving around, she saw something she did not before.

A tail. One of scales. An Argonian. Slowly, he began walking towards her. She looked up to his face, but saw a mask in it's place, the eyes hidden in the darkness if the mask and hood. She was surprised, and all words left her.

"U-um..."

The warrior stopped only a few paces from her, staring down at her. She wondered what he was doing. She had always dreamed of a knight saving her, but he was no knight. He had great strength, but resembled a rouge over anything else. He did not look to be one to save others.

Before she could continue, he knelled before her, and buried a hand within his satchel. Soon after, he fished out a phial of red liquid, before placing it on the ground before her. The warrior stood back up, and looked to the trees, before letting loose a whistle.

Erdi looked on at the phial, recognizing it as a a healing potion. Looking up to the shadow, who walked closer to the downed beast, she decided to let her gratitude be known.

"Thank you, y-you saved my life."

The Argonian looked back, and gave a slight nod. He didn't seem to be the talkative type. What stopped her from saying anymore was the corpse of the dragon began to flake, and beneath it began to glow. The body of the dragon began to burn away, leaving the bones, while a flowing stream of light flew to the shadow, absorbing whatever it was.

During the... ritual, the shadows steed had returned, herself just taking notice of it's return. Red eyes peered at her, but felt no malice. The shadow took his time getting upon his steed, before facing the way to Dragon Bridge.

The shadow looked to her, and did so for a moment.

"Stay safe."

The voice was slick, with the his of the Argonians. After giving his farewell, the shadow and his steed took off down the road.

Erdi looked on for while, until the rider disappeared out of sight. No later had he left her sight, footfalls and the light of torches came. Looking down the path towards Solitude, she saw a group on ten guards running up. Nearly all of them stopped in their tracks when they saw the remains of the dragon. Bones still fitted together, laying in defeat.

One of the guards looked around the area, and saw Erdi. Running over, the familiar accent of a Nord spoke to her.

"Are you alright? What happened here?"

Holding onto the phial the shadow had left her, she looked on at the dragon.

"I'm fine. The dragon almost got me, but someone saved me."

The guard looked from her to the dragon and back again. Letting out a sigh, he reached out and patted her shoulder.

"Well, I have an idea of who killed the dragon. They've been turning up like this all around Skyrim. Word is it's been the work of the Dragonborn."

Erdi looked on at the bones, remembering the fight. Remembering the man that saved her. Dragonborn, the one that saved her. Her knight, in armor of shining midnight, who would fight the most dangerous of creatures just to save her.

**XxStoryEndxX**

**So, what do you think? My first Skyrim fic, and I hope I did a good job.**

**For those who are wondering, the shout I used was Elemental Fury.**

**Again, reviews are encouraged, and honest critique is NEEDED! I want to improve, and a 'good job' doesn't help me.**


End file.
